1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board with a perforated structure for disposing a heat pipe, and more particularly, to a circuit board with a perforated structure for disposing a heat pipe to connect thermal modules on both sides of a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information society, computer systems are becoming necessities, such as desktops, notebook computers, servers, and so on. The operation speed of computers is getting faster and faster so that the computer is becoming powerful and is utilized in a wide variety of fields. Therefore, components of the computer generate more heat when processing operations than before. If the heat generated by the components of the computer can not be dissipated effectively, the stability and operation speed of the computer will be reduced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,474, a display card with a heat pipe structure is disclosed. The heat pipe structure is introduced as follow. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a display card 10 in the prior art. The display card 10 includes a substrate 12 which can a printed circuit board, a first thermal module 14 disposed on a first side 121 of the substrates 2, a second thermal module 16 disposed on a second side 122 opposite to the first side 121 of the substrate 12, and a heat pipe 18. The first thermal module 14 can be disposed above a graphic processing unit 20 for dissipating heat generated by the graphic processing unit 20 directly. When the graphics processing unit 20 processes complicated operations, such as 3D image processing, so as to generate lots of heat, the heat cannot be dissipated easily. There is a need to transmit the heat to the second thermal module 16 via the heat pipe 18 for dissipating the heat out of the graphic processing unit 20. The advantages of disposing the second thermal module 16 on the back side (the second side 122) of the display card 10 is not only economizing space on the front side (the first side 121) of the display card 10 but also dissipating the heat easily by a fan of a center processing unit neighboring to the back side of the display card 10. A first end 181 of the heat pipe 18 is connected to the first thermal module 14, and a second end 181 of the heat pipe 18 is connected to the second thermal module 16. The heat pipe 18 detours around the substrate 12 so that the first end 181 and the second end 182 of the hear pipe 18 can be connected to the first thermal module 14 and the second thermal module 16 respectively. Therefore material of the heat pipe 18 increases and the heat can not be dissipated immediately. In addition, the disposition of the heat pipe 18 detouring around the substrate 12 causes inconvenience of mechanical design and obstructs disposition of other components.